b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwank is an Arrancar and is the former Tercera (Third) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army before she was stripped of her powers in a plot concocted by Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz. Appearance Nelliel is a beautiful female Arrancar with hazel eyes and long waving greenish-blue hair. She possesses a curvaceous and well-endowed figure with a scar and the crimson line that runs across her face. She wears a gown that is torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. She has a skull mask atop her head with curved horns with teeth (some of which were missing until Ben Tennyson repaired the mask with the Ultimatrix). A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. Personality In her child form, Nelliel acts like a little girl, being very playful and silly. She had a habit of saying words that most people would not expect a small child to know, such as calling herself a masochist. She also referred to herself in third person and spoke with a slight lisp. In her adult form, she is more serious. She is against the notion of killing, though can be surprisingly merciless towards enemies who hurt anyone she cares about, such as her Fraccion, much like her successor. She also refuses to finish opponents who cannot stand up, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. She is also prone to childish behavior on occasion, though she is fully capable of behaving herself when the situation requires her to do so. Biography Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was once the ''Tercera ''(Third) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army, with Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne as her loyal Fraccion. During her tenur as an Espada, Nelliel was fequently attacked by then ''Octava ''(Eighth) Espada Nnoitra Jiruga, though she defeated him each time with ease. Each time, Nelliel would refuse Nnotra's pleas for a warrior's death, not believing or not caring that her mercy only further enraged him. Eventually, Nnoitra hatched a plan with then Numeros Szayel Aporro Granz to get rid of Nelliel. They attacked her Fraccion and laid a trap for her, which succeeded. Nelliel's mask fragment was badly damaged, draining a significant portion of her power and reducing her to the body of a child. She and her Fraccion were then abandoned in Hueco Mundo, with the latter deciding to protect Nelliel, who had also lost her memories of her time as an Espada and took the name Nel Tu. Trivia *Nelliel's Aspect of Death during her tenor as an Espada is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Espada